


Jurassic kratt

by bluecheesedressing (urbanwolf1), grimlock1992



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Wild Kratts
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanwolf1/pseuds/bluecheesedressing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimlock1992/pseuds/grimlock1992
Summary: Offered a job at jurassic world by Simon Masrani, the kratt brothers join the park and improve some of the their attractions. But maybe something else can happen.Slight chance of following the movie and change drastically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (this fic is still an work in progress, and it my first time writing ether jurassic world or wild kratt related work. The time frame is around 2012 to 2013. So just to let those now this will be updated)

Dropping the travel bags by the door after walking through the front door, Martin let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew. As much I love our creature adventures, being home for R&R right Chris?" Martian turned to ask his brother whom walked up the porch steps with a stack of mail in one hand.

"Yea bro. After spending three months in amazon basin, it's nice to have a soft bed and indoor pluming." Christ agreed as he walked past Martin and down the hall to his room.  
Martin smiled as he too headed to his own room.

The kratt brothers have been living together for six year for it was easier to share a instead of living in each on house, sharing between the taxes, groceries and other things.

Chris walked out of his room and headed towards the office that both shared. Christ placed the mail on the table and began to sort them.  
Looking over the papers, Christ was too focused on them, he does not hear the sound of water running from down the hall.

"Hey Chris I'm going to shower right quick." Martin called out from the down the hall.

Chris only grunted in acknowledgement as he focused on the mail in front of him, sorted them by typing. From bills, notices, fan letter (which gave him a smile), and coupons with news papers. After sorting through all them he noticed there is one large envelope with a logo with M on the center of it.

'Hm. What's this?' He thought as he thought as he opened up the envelope and dumped out it contents. Falling to the desk is a business card and a disk case with disk inside.

"Huh?"

Chris picked up the card, to show it was silver and blue, with the M logo on one side and an phone number on the other side. Turing to the disk case and it looks like a plain looking disk.

During all of the this the shower has stopped running. "Hey Christ hows everything going with the mail?" Martin asked loudly from down the hall.

"Yea, just found a weird on though." Christ answered with his back to the doorway. Hearing the sounds of his brother steps heading towards him, Christ turned to see something he did not expect.

Martin standing in the doorway drying his hair and only wearing a ...bath towel around his waist. Water still ran in rivulets from his chest to his lower regions. 

"How do you mean 'weird' ? " Martin asked, his voice muffled by the towel he was rubbing over his face . The towel prevented him from seeing Chris staring directly at his older brother's semi-naked body. 

Christ snapped out of his daze and turned away before Martin could notice. 

"Er.this card and disk." Chris told him as he hoped his blush wasn't obvious.

"Well, let's pop this baby in the drive and see what's on it." Martin leaned down to insert the disk in the computer drive. His muscled, bare chest was mere inches away from Chris face. The fresh smell of Martin's Axe shower gel felt like it went directly from Martin into Chris' bloodstream. 

'Seriously Martin!' Christ thought as Martin picked up the disk and walked over the office computer they shared. Starting it up, opening the disk drive and placing it in before closing it. 

The screen turned on and began to scan the disk. 

While both of them watched as the screen displayed a 'loading symbol," Martin stepped back. "Be right back Chris, gonna throw some clothes on." 

Chris watched him go and could not help but stare at Martin's glutes moving under the towel. 

PING!

Shaking his head, he turned back to the computer which showed the loading had completed and a video window had opened. 

'I should wait for Martin before I start it.' Chris thought to himself as he again saw the M logo on the video window. 

'What is this M logo and why does it feel familiar?' 

A few moments Martin returned wearing a sleeveless grey shirt and khaki shorts. "Alright bro. Play it so we can see what we can see what we got." Martin told Chris as he stood by him. 

Christ leaned forward to click play, and the video began to play. 

The logo spun around a few times for dramatic effect before the it showed a name: Masrani Global Corporation. 

"Hey, that's Mr. Masrani's company!" Martin pointed it out. "They must have changed their logo." 

Chris paused the video and turned to Marin. "I wonder what they want from us?" He asked before resuming the video. A middle-aged Indian man appeared on screen. 

"Hello again Kratt brothers-" 

"There's Masrani himself." Martin pointed out. 

"-I've sent this video because I'v been too busy to come speak to you in person. I would like to invite you back to our island, for I believe the both of you will be interested on what I would propose to you. Even if you come and decline this proposal, I would still fund all of you programs for conversation of rare and endangered animals." He paused to allow it sink in before continuing. "So you really have nothing to lose, right? So, please call the number I provided you to call my assistant to schedule a meeting. Thank you for your time and see you very soon." The video ended. 

Chris and Martin looked at each other, confused. "What does he want from us?" Chris asked. 

"I don't know. Should we call ?" Martin asked. Chris placed his hand on his chin, and thought for a few moments before speaking. He and Martin had just got home, and were looking forward to a good night's sleep in their own soft beds. 

"Well let's hold off for a bit. We just got back home. Let's relax for a bit before we decide on anything." . 

Martin nodded in agreement as he turned and headed toward the kitchen. "I will see what we got to eat." Martin told him as round the corner and out of sight. 

Chris sighed, standing up and headed to the hallway bathroom to take his own shower. 

-a few minutes later- 

Chris stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him as he began to take off his own clothes and about to place them in the clothes hamper but see Martin underwear just hanging off the lip of it. 

Chris sucked in a breath and stood still before slowly reaching to the white boxers, grabbing them, bringing them close to his nose and took a deep breath from the crotch area. 

He can smell the sweat and musk of Martin. 'Oh man.' Chris thought to himself as began to get aroused from just smelling Martin's dirty clothes. Throwing the underwear back in   
the hamper with his own and stepping into the stall and started the water on hot. 

'Forget the those memories, ignore the feelings. They are just in your head...right?' He tries to rid of them from his mind as he remembers when these first started up.   
It was three years ago when they were Africa studying the forest elephants in the Congo basin. 

There was about week left in their expedition before they had to head back home. They were spending night in a friendly local village, taking part in a festive event held in honor of the biologists. 

At first the brothers had refused their drinks, but around after midnight they finally accepted their offerings. 

They had multiple drinks and the rest of the night turned into a blur. 

Next morning with the first rays of sunlight, Chris woke up first and the first thing he saw that he is in one of their tents. 

Then a hangover hit him hard. He tried to move to get something, but then he felt a weight on his waist. He looked down and notices he is shirtless, further down and sees he is in his underwear and see the arm on his waist, it belonged to Martin. He saw Martin is just like him, pressed against him. He can just now feel his older brother's morning wood pressed against him. 

The hangover forced Chris to lie back down, aware of the arm on him. In all their times being naked around each other, Chris had never felt anything sexual at all. But now, feeling Martin pressed against him, aroused sexual feelings. 

They laid there for awhile. Martin woke up little bit later, getting up and walked out the tent with out noticing Chris had been laying with him with only their underwear. 

Chris, despite his hangover tried to move quickly to get his clothes on before Martin notices. 

Since that day, he has battled these feelings about his brother. 

Breaking away from the memories Chris looked down to see he had gotten aroused from the mix of the memory and the underwear. 

Giving a sigh before gripping himself and slowly to work himself, giving a moan as he tried something else, he added his other hand on his rear, and slowly began to rub himself. 

Knock knock. "Chris you doing okay in there?" Martin's voice called out from behind the door. "You have been in there for a while." With a jolt, Chris turned to the closed door. 

"Er yea. I will be out in few more minutes." Chris answered, killing the mood, which Chris could not tell if that was a good thing or not. Quickly finishing the shower after being   
interrupted, he stepped out of the shower, drying himself off and walking out of the bathroom with a towel as he headed to his room to get fresh clothes. 

"I'm out now Martin!" Chris called out before closing his door. 

-few minutes later- 

Chris walked in to the kitchen with a heavy brown t-shirt and shorts on. Looking to the dining table and seeing the spread of food that still in their delivery boxes, he saw Martin walking back in with cups. 

"I had to order out Chinese food, we had no food left in the fridge, it all spoiled." Martin explained as he placed the cups down on the table. 

Chris moved to his seat as he nodded. "Well, it all smells great bro." Chris smiled as he scooted his chair in. 

"Thanks Chris so I'll fill our drinks, then we can start eating and discuss on what we should do with the invite?" Martin asked as he filled up their cups with their kind of drinks. 

"Ok." Chris pointed out as he began to distribute the food between them.

Martin nodded as he he started to eat with Chris joining him after got his own plate ready. 

They ate and talked about their expedition. 

"Remember when that macaw flew of out a bush I was walking by, startling me and made me fall in a pond?" Martin asked with a smile as he took a bite of an egg roll. 

Chris nodded as well blushed little at remembering Martin had to replace his wet clothes with dry ones, he was the one to hand them to him. Seeing Martin in the buff... 

"Yea that was unforgettable." Chris agree quickly as he tries to hid the blush. "Never seen you fly that far before." Chris said back to him. 

Martin simply laughed as he nodded, too busy eating to notice the blush. 

After awhile both got done with their food, filled to their limit. 

"No offence to our cooks but that was the best mean I had in a while." Chris complemented as he rubbed his full stomach. 

"I agree with you there Chris." Martin agreed as he stood up and took their dirty dishes. 

Chris stood up and helped with it. 

It only took a few minutes before the dining table was cleaned off and they sat back down to discuss on what to do with the invite. Christ starting off first. 

"So...We have been invited back by Masrani to return to his park." 

Martin nodded. "I wonder on what he wants from us this time. Since he said will sponsor all of the conversation programs even if we come to see on what he wants to talk about. So should we take it?" 

Chris began to ponder on it for a few second before speaking. "I say wait till after tomorrow then we call." Chris have his opinion as he stood up. "Well I will wash my face before turning in." He told hims before leaving. 

Martin nodded as he too followed suit. 

Chris walked into his room, putting on warm pajamas before getting into bed. 

Martin poked his head through the door. "Night Chris." 

"Night, Martin." Chris said back before getting ready to fall asleep in his bed for the first time in three months


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first half the chapter has been proof read but something screwed up the second half, so keep that in mind. So when you see inside1 then that the cut off point.
> 
> The chapter has been proofread by bluecheesdressing

Chris had remained in bed well past morning, not wanting to get up. He laid in bed thinking back to last night, and remembering to when he and Martin were first invited by Masrani.

-flashback- 

On May 25th, 2004, at the San Diego Zoo, the brothers Kratt had been invited to an opening for a new section of the Reptile House. The main event Is taking place outside with a stage and an amphitheater, full seating under cloudy skies and cool temperatures. Chris stood on stage at the podium, with Martin seated next to him in a chair.

Glancing at his watch, Chris sees they might have time for one more question before they have to close it down.

"We have enough time for one more question, so who's got one?" Chris asked he observed the crowd. A few adults and kids raised their hands.  
One got his attention, an raven-headed teenager.

Chris smiled good-naturedly. "You, with the black hair. What's your name and what is your question?"

The teen stood up and began to speak. "My name is Trent White. My question is that since the Tyrannosaurus Rex incident in 1997, there has been shown to be an island filled with living dinosaurs. Would both of you would have liked to have gone to the island, and study them, if it weren't for said island being restricted to the public?"

Chris was blown away by the great question. Grabbing the mic off the mic stand, and walking in Trent's direction, he began. "What an unexpected question, Trent! While we would love to have the chance to study such amazing creatures, we have unfortunately been denied." Chris said. Martin stood up and took the mic from Chris' hand.

"We have asked the Costa Rican government to allow us to make an expedition to Isla Sorna, to study the dinosaurs, from the smallest, to the largest. But, they kept denying us so we gave up on asking but we still hold on to the dream of studying those amazing prehistoric creatures." Martin explained, handing back the mic to Chris.

"Well, folks,that's all the time we have. Thank you everyone for joining us, and keep on creature adventuring."

"And supporting the San Diego Zoo," added Martin. The brothers thanked everyone again, and bid them good bye as he and Martin walked off the stage.

After the presentation, both of them mingled with the other researchers and staff of the Zoo.

"Thank you for coming here Kratt brothers, you being here really helped this exhibit." The Director said as he shook their hands.

Martin smiled. "You're welcome. We are always happy to help animals, and be there for the kids."

They did not notice a man clad in a business suit walking up the group. "Excuse me but which of you are the Kratt brothers?" The man asked aloud to them. The group turned and the bros stepped forward.

"We are, who's asking?" Martin asked as Chris looked over the man.

The man pulled out a card and offered it to them. "Joshua Nate, I'm a representative of my Masrani Corp. Mr. Simon Masrani himself has asked me to Invite you to visit his resort prior his opening, he wishes to receive your thoughts and recommendations for the betterment of the employees and the animals they care for. Most, of all for the animals," he added.

Christ took the card and both looked over it. Chris looked to Joshua.

"Why us?" Chris inquired.

"I am sorry but I'm unable to divulge any information on the park. I assure you that once you arrive, you will find out what our mission is. It's highly confidential." Joshua told them as he looked at his watch. "We are short on time, so a decision is need to be made soon if we are to arrive on time."

Chris and Martin turned to each other.

"What do you think bro?" Martin asked Chris as he wasn't sure what to make of this offer.

"I say let's check it out, I mean we got nothing else on the schedule for the day and the rest of month." Chris said as he turned back to Joshua. "Sure, we are curious about your offer. We just need to pick up our luggage from our hotel first."

Joshua smiled and pulled out a phone. "Excellent. I will call ahead and have the jet prepped and ready for take off. Please, let's met up at LAX." Joshua said as he walked off and started to call someone.

Chris turned to Martin. "Lets go Martin. The faster we get ready, the faster we can get to this park and see what it has to show." Chris said as he walked to the exit.

The Kratt brothers made it to LAX, and found Joshua waiting for them. "Please follow me," said Joshua.

They soon came to the aircraft hangars. out. A chrome silver-and-blue G550 Gulfstream jet rolled out of one of the hangars. Both men of them stared in awe as it trundled past them and onto the runway.

"Whoa. Awesome-looking jet. Are we taking this one?" Martin asked excitedly

"Yes, we are,” smiled Joshua as the steps of the jet lowered. “Please, you gentlemen go first,” he said, stretching out his arm towards the steps.

The Kratts boarded the plane, taking in the sumptuous furnished interior and the three flight attendants. 

"We will be taking off in a few minutes, please fasten yourselves in for takeoff."

Chris got his straps on and watched as Martin had a hard time with his. "Let me help." Chris said as he leaned over and helped with Martin's. "Thanks Chris." Martin thankd as he watched Chris hands worked on the straps. Chris gave a chuckle just as the jet began to move down the runway.

\- roughly 7 and half hours later-

They unbuckled themselves as soon as the flight attendant gave them free range to walk around the cabin. Still, it was a long, tiring flight. At last they arrived to the airport in Costa Rica. Stepping off the jet, Martin popped his back as he stretched before looking towards Joshua.

"How much further is left till we get to our destination? I’m ready to crash.”

"We just only need one change of transportation, and then we will be there." Joshua told him as he stepped off the stair case and headed towards a helicopter, ready for takeoff. The chopper was an Agusta A-109A, with a similar paint job as the gulfstream.

Both them walked up to it and placed their luggage in the compartment.

They stepped inside and waited as the helicopter blades slowly gained momentum, lifting off and and heading towards the ocean.

Which just occurred to Chris that they was where Isla Sorna was.

"Um...Where is this park at?" Chris asked as he looked out the window, seeing the mainland slowly disappearing from sight.

"Yea. By the look of things, we will be nearing Isla Sorna, what else is out here?" Martin asked.

"You are correct, we are near Sorna.” He then became tight-lipped. It was clear he wasn’t going to say anything more.

Chris and Martin exchanged a worried look. Where exactly were they being taken?

It took another hour before an island began to appear on the horizon.

They flew over the island and both saw construction of a rail system being built towards the interior of the island, towards where they are heading.

"I bet that is the way guests will arrive!” Chris said as he sees the workers and construction vehicles moving about.

The heart of the park soon came into view: a large concert foundation acting as a landing platform. A person stood using signals to guide in the helicopter. The slowly descended, both Kratt brothers looking out of their own windows with interest.

It landed with a slight squeaking thud, blades slowing down signaling it is now alright to move now.

Both brother stepped out and stretched out.

"Whew. Man that was tiring." Chris sighed as he popped his arms, checking the time and saw was almost 8 PM. Martin nodded in agreement.

Joshua stepped out of the helicopter, looking at someone walking towards them. He smiled as he turned to them. "Mr and Mr Kratt, allow me to introduce you to your host, Mr. Masrani himself." He got their attention as the man stepped up in front of them.

"Ah Brothers Kratt, I'm so pleased that you have accepted my invitation. I hope this will be a memorable weekend for you. I'm Simon Masrani, your host." Simon smiled and stretched his hand out to shake. They shook his hand as they introduced themselves.

"I'm Martin Kratt." Martin went first before turning to his brother. "And I'm Chris Kratt." Chris introduced himself.

Simon smiled again. "I'll have your luggage brought to your rooms, and we can get some dinner and I can tell you more about where you are and why you are here." He gestured to them to follow him.

"I'm starved. What kind of restaurants you have here?" Martin asked as his stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We have a few planned, but they are not yet done, but there is one and we will be eating there." Simon answered as they walked down what could be described as a main street.

Chris looked around and noticed all of the prehistoric decorations. “Curious.”

They soon came upon a steak house called Winston Steakhouse. Stepping up to the one of the outside tables next to the outside grill.

They sat down around one of the tables A waitress came up to them and brought three cups of water. "Sorry but we don't have anything else," she apologized as she placed down the cups before handing them their menus.

"What would you like to order?" she asked, poising her pencil over her pad.

They looked over the menu at all the offerings before deciding

"I will have Chilean sea bass." Chris said. "I will have the same." Martin ordered the same.

She nodded as he wrote down and walked off.

Masrani simply sat there and smiled at the two of them.

Chris is the first to ask. "So I have noticed that there is a lot of prehistoric décor. What is with that?" He gestured to the giant ambers with giant bugs in them, and an incomplete skeleton of a large animal.

"Observant one. There is reason for it, but I will let you find that out for yourselves." Masrani explained.

"So what kind of animals we are talking here?" Martin asked he sipped from his cup of water.

"Our animals are...one of a kind." Masrani answered cryptically.

They looked to each other but before another question could uttered the waitress came back with their meals. "Enjoy."

They gave their thanks before they started to dine in. "When you have your fill we can take a walk around my park." Masrani told them, both of them nodded. They got about halfway done with their meal before they were interrupted by a roar that sent a chill down their spines.

Both looked to each other before they got up and took off into main street. They looked around before running off.

"That was a real roar right? Tell me I did not imagined that?" Chris asked.

"I heard it too bro! That roar sounded just like the rex in San Diego!" Martin tried to look for it, the source of the roar sounded close by.

They paused as low growl like roar came from their left, they ran into that direction, passing a large entrance and down a tunnel with a glass panel looking into toa redwood forest.

"This seems to be where it came from." Martin said as he looked out to the trees.

It all seemed to be a normal looking forest but something seemed to be different, there seem to be no bird sounds.

Chris looked down to see a boer goat on a chain. 'What is with the goat?' Chris thought.

Hiss!

Both jumped and looked to see a flare flying down to the goat. The goat looked at it but it seemed not to care for it.

Then in the distance the sound breaking tree bark can be heard. Heavy footsteps made the earth shudder, and a pair of gleaming golden eyes burning from behind the emerald green leaves of the trees  
Then out from the trees, right in front of them. 

A large scaled body covered in forested colored scales. Sharp ivory daggers lined a powerful jaw and white jaggard scars traced down a thick, muscled neck. A massive chest swelled with each, growling breath and large, clawed feet made clear prints where each step was taken.

Both of them went wide eye and slacked jawed as it walked up to the panicking goat, unable to run due to the chain.

It walked up to bleating goat before it snatched it up with a futtural growl and devoured it whole in one bite. It then turned to window and stared at them with it golden eyes.

Both are in awe as what they see before them is a living Tyrannosaurus rex.

"I see you have found out star attraction." Masrani voice made snap of their shock. Turning back the entrance and sees him smiling as he sipped from a go cup.

They ran up to him and began to ask questions.

"How did you get a tyrannosaur?!"

"How old is it?!"

"What gender is it? Male or female?"

"How is it temperament?"

Masrani held a hand up to stope them. "I will answer all of them as we walk." He told them as he began to lean them out as the rex watched them leave.

"Our rex is a she, she is 30 years old, and for a T.rex she has good temperament." He answered most of their questions before Chris suddenly released a major point.

"Wait! I thought Sorna and it inhabitants were protected?" Chris asked as ge stepped in front of Masrani.

Masrani let out a sigh before answering. "You are correct, Sorna is still a protected island. The animal you just saw once belonged to Ingen, when it was once own by John Hammond, aswell the island we are standing on."

"What?! Then how did you get of this?" Martin asked as he gestured to the island.

"Hammond and I were close business friend, with dying breath, he asked me to take care of the animals of the island." He explained as he continue them to walk before continuing. "After his death, I approached the Ingen board and I proposed a corporate buyout, it took awhile but I was able to to it and began to work as you can see."

Both listened as they walked into large building at the end of main street, and sees in the center of the building is a memorial statue of Hammond himself.

"So what else you would like to know?" Masani turned back to them with a smile.

They brothers began to ask for information on what will be here.

-present-

"Hey Chris, you have been laying in there for awhile. you all right?" Martin asked outside for the closed door.

Chris looked to his bed stand sees it about 1:00 pm, time to get up and about.

"Im getting up." Chris called out as he got out of bed and changed into daily wear to start the day.

After stepping out of his room and towards the living room, stepping int to see Martin sitting in the recliner watching tv, still wearing only his pajama pants.

"Took you long enough, got enough sleep?" Martin asked as he skimmed through the channels

"Yea I was just laying in bed, thinking of when we first went to Jurassic world." Chris explained as not caring for Martin lack of clothes.

Martin turned off the Tv and stood up a little. "You too? I was thinking about it aswell last night."

Chris walked ove the couch and sat down. "Yea. I know we would wait till tomorrow but I think I've made my decision." Chris told him.

"Yea me too." Martin nodded with a smile.

Chris smiled, getting up and went for the card and started the call.

A few moment of ringing, answer came through.

"Simion, This is Chris kratt, my brother and I have decided to return!"


End file.
